Pranks
by ObanFanatic
Summary: I'm not very good at this description. Diclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers.


**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I had to focus on my grades. This story is about Stan, Koji, and Jordan pulling pranks on each other. Something happens to Jordan's prank, and it explodes right in Eva's face.**

Koji woke up earlier than usual. He pulled out a noisemaker and blew it loudly in Stan's ear. Stan fell out of his bed and landed face first on the cement. Looking up Stan saw a laughing Koji. Stan got up and went to the mini fridge they had in their room. Pulling out a can of whipped cream, Stan sprayed Koji.

"Uncle! Uncle!" ,Koji yelled through his laughs.

They both fell to the floor, laughing.

"I got an idea. How about we pull a prank on Jordan?" ,Stan asked.

"Sure, then it's war." ,Koji said as he shook Stan hand.

Walking into the room for the gunner and pilot, the mechanics saw both Jordan and Eva asleep. They went over to Jordan and pulled out some markers. They made Jordan's face look like a happy clown. When they were finished, Stan and Koji ran out of the room.

Later on that morning, Jordan woke up. Getting dressed, Jordan looked over and saw that Eva still wasn't awake. He pulled the curtains back and walked up to Eva. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently shook her. Eva opened her eyes to see a clown waking her up.(Let me remind you, Eva is afraid of clowns.) Eva screamed. Jordan clamped his hand over her mouth.

"What are you screaming about? It's just me." ,Jordan said.

Pulling his hand off of her mouth, Eva said, "Jordan? Why are you dressed up as a clown?"

Jordan was puzzled by what Eva had said. He looked over at the mirror and saw the face.

"Who did this to my face?"

"Here, let me help you. You can't go out there with that morning face." ,Eva said.

Eva got up and took Jordan to the bathroom. Getting out a towel, Eva turned the water on. She dunked the towel in the water, and wrung it out. Then, Eva pulled Jordan's face closer to her. She started rubbing the ink off of him.

When she finished, Jordan thanked her as he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. As he walked out of the bathroom, Eva slowly put her hand up to the place that Jordan had kissed her, and lightly touched it. Jordan had never given her a kiss. She just let it slip for this once, and went to get ready for their race.

When Eva came out of their room, she heard the mechanics laughing at Jordan.

"You guys did that to my face?!!" ,Jordan yelled.

"So, how was the circus last night?" ,Koji joked.

"I heard you got a lot of pies in the face." ,Stan said through his laughs.

"Very funny, you guys." ,Eva said as she walked out of the hallway.

"Come on, Jordan, we need to go down to the meeting." ,Eva said as she took his hand, and pulled him towards the portal.

When they were safely on the ground, Jordan said, "Thanks, Molly. I'm glad you're my friend."

They walked down to the lake, and stood with the other competitors waiting on the avatar. A slight wind stirred as a bight yellow light eminated from the middle of the large rock in the middle of the lake.

"PROUND PILOTS OF OBAN, TODAY"S RACE WILL BE OF DEADFAST DETERMINATION!!! YOU WILL BE JUDGED ON HOW WELL YOU CAN SPEED!!!!" ,the avatar said in his usual booming voice. Then, he disappeared.

All of the competitors left in different directions to get ready for the race.

In their module, Eva and Jordan explained the conversation with Don.

"I see. Well, then we must be quick. Molly, you need to wait until the most opportune time to activate the hyperdrive to its fullest extent. Stan and Koji will help you with this. Jordan keep anyone, who gets in your way of winning, a great distance behind you. Make sure they will not come close to the Whizzing Arrow. Good luck, now get to your positions." ,Don ordered.

Jordan took Eva's hand and pulled her out of the office towards the Whizzing Arrow.

"I'll keep them out of distance, but you need to keep far enough ahead, alright." ,Jordan said.

"We're only kids, and the weight of the world rests on our shoulders." ,Eva said sarcatically.

They got into position and waited for the avatar symbol to start the race. It glowed and the floor dropped along with the ship. As they neared the ground, Eva put the thrusters to their fullest extent. Then, they were off. They were in third place. Aikka and Kross were in the lead.

"Jordan, I'm going to barrel-roll past Aikka, so hang on." ,Eva said.

She did just what she had said, and Jordan started shooting at Gadar. Gadar slowed down. Now, for Kross.

"Jordan, I need you to hit the center of Kross's trident. It will distract him enough for me to get in front of him." ,Eva explained.

Jordan did as he was told, and Eva's plan worked. Jordan just kept on shooting.

"This is from Earth, and this is from me and Molly." ,Jordan said.

Koji popped up on Eva's screen, and said, "You can use the hyperdrive, now. It should get you to the finish."

Eva activated it, and they won by just a few feet. Kross came in second, and Aikka came in third.

Jordan and Eva returned to the module. They were still in the Whizzing Arrow. Jordan was getting out of his gunner's station. As he climbed out, Eva ran up to him, and kissed him full on the mouth. They both fell to the ground, kissing. Jordan was so shocked. He was basically on top of Eva. Breaking away from Eva, Jordan sat up. They were both blushing.

"Wow." ,Jordan breathed.

Eva just blushed harder. She couldn't believe what had come over her.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over me." ,Eva apologized.

Jordan grinned. He helped Eva up, and they went to their room.

"Hey Molly, you hungry? I can get you something out of the fridge." ,Jordan offered.

"Sure, can you get me that apple and a soda?" ,Eva asked.

Jordan passed her what she wanted, and he got the same thing. They went out to the edge of the module to watch the sunset. They finished their food, and just sat for awhile.

Jordan noticed that Eva was starting to get goosebumps.

"Are you cold, Molly?" ,Jordan asked.

"A little."

"Well, climb in." ,Jordan said as he put his arm up.

Eva didn't move right away.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to do anything." ,Jordan said, "If it makes it any easier, then, think of the saying about the eskimos."

"Alright." ,Eva finally gave in.

She scooted closer to Jordan as he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

_He is really warm._ Eva thought as she cuddled further into him.

Jordan was really enjoying Eva being so close to him, until the mechanics came out and said that Don would like to see him. Jordan got up and followed them, leaving Eva behind. Koji started laughing, as Stan took Jordan into their room.

"What's going-" ,Jordan was interrupted by a water balloon hit him straight in the face.

The mechanics laughed and laughed. Jordan left and plotted his revenge.

The next morning Jordan had thought of the best prank. It was something Stan and Koji would find out when they went to fix the racer. There were screams heard from the racer pit. Jordan ran towards it at full speed, wanting to get a picture of this.

When he got there, he found Eva dangling upside down in his trap. Jordan quickly cut the rope wrapped around her ankle and helped her to the ground. Eva was really mad at Jordan when he explained what had happened.

"Just leave me alone, ok." ,Eva said in a stern voice.

Jordan was depressed. They had started to connect with each other.

_Why did my trap have to blow up in Molly's face? I didn't mean for it to. Now, Molly's mad at me._ Jordan thought to himself.

Because of what Jordan had done, Eva couldn't focus on the race that day.

Eva stormed back to their room. Jordan asked Stan and Koji if he could bunk with them that night. They asked him why, and Jordan explained. They agreed, and Jordan went to get his stuff. (They all called truce on the war.)

In the room, Eva was asleep. Jordan got his stuff and went over to Eva.

"I love you, Molly" ,Jordan whispered and kissed her forehead. Then he went to the mechanics bedroom to sleep.

**This is all I have right now, but trust me as soon as another idea pops into my mind, I'll write. Please read and review. Oh yeah, can anyone tell me an idea on what they want this to end up like?**


End file.
